Damarion Chandler Barrios
UWAGA: artykuł zawiera trochę treści o przemocy seksualnej. Damarion Chandler Barrios - dorosły mężczyzna, ma 29 lat, mieszka w Hiszpanii. Niegdyś błędnie oskarżony za molestowanie i zamknięty na trzy lata, spędził też dwa lata w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Syn John'a Barrios oraz Harmony Barrios. Mieszka sam, pracuje w bogatych domach jako ogrodnik. Ma kontakt tylko z rodzicami, resztę swojej rodziny ignoruje, w tym swoje starsze o rok rodzeństwo, do których stracił zaufanie, gdy uwierzyli w to, że molestował nastolatkę. Powstanie Damarion nie powstawał długo, jego postać, charakter oraz wygląd wyszły autorce prawie od razu, zaczęło się od naszkicowania chłopaka z torbą na gitarę (torba się cała nie zmieściła), na samym rysunku Damarion (wtedy jeszcze nienazwany) nie był za bardzo mężczyzną, prędzej chłopakiem, autorka nie potrafi rysować dorosłych postaci... tego samego wieczoru, oglądając telewizję, trafiła na program o śledztwie w sprawie gwałtuNie pamiętam, jak się nazywał, na programie ID często takie lecą., i to ją zainspirowało, by postać miała z tym związek. Jako, że autorka nie chciała z biednej chłopaczyny z gitarą robić gwałciciela, postanowiła, że będzie on niesłusznie oskarżony o molestowanie. Reszta sama przyszła. Największy problem autorka miała z nazywaniem postaci. Wygląd Podstawowe informacje *'Wzrost: '''172 cm. *'Waga: '75 kg. *'Wielkość stopy: '''42 Ciało Na ogół, Damarion nie jest za bardzo przystojny. Wręcz przeciwnie, wiele osób uważa, że jest odpychający. Damarion ma bardzo lekką nadwagę. Ma lekki brzuszek, ale mimo tego ma wychudzone ręce, nogi również, ale w porównaniu do rąk tylko trochę. Jego ręce są bardzo delikatnie w dotyku, ale często ma na nich różne wysypki, ma też obgryzione paznokcie. Jego usta są zazwyczaj popękane. Jego skóra jest bardzo blada, ma na twarzy i ciele przebarwienia, które z daleka mogą być mylone z piegami, lecz poza tym skóra na całym ciele jest dosyć delikatna w dotyku, chociaż na twarzy jest trochę przesuszona. Sama jego twarz też jest nie za ładna. Bardzo rzadko się rumieni. Nie ma w ogóle zarysowanych mięśni. Jego barki są dosyć szerokie. Włosy chłopaka są średniej długości, do ramion. Są bardzo ciemne, mocno kręcone. Ma na skroniach zarost. Jego brwi są dosyć grube. Ma długie, piękne, ciemne rzęsy, które są chyba jedyną naprawdę ładną w nim rzeczą. Jego oczy są brązowe, nie przyciągają za bardzo uwagi. Bywa czasem, że ma przekrwione oczy. Ubiór Mężczyzna nosi okrągłe okulary w kolorze bardzo ciemnego fioletu. Wykorzystuje swój młody wygląd i ubiera się dosyć młodzieżowo. Nie nosi garniturów ani nie ubiera się na poważnie. Zazwyczaj nosi po prostu bluzy z kapturem, ewentualnie jak jest ciepło to T-shirty z wzorami najczęściej w wilki albo lisy, bo uwielbia te zwierzęta. Jego ulubioną bluzą jest bluza, którą sam zaprojektował - granatowa, z kapturem, z głową białego wilka o trzech, czerwonych ślepiach i żółtych zębach. Nigdy nie nosi krótkich spodni. Zawsze zasłaniają jego nogi. Jego ulubiona para spodni to szare chinosy stopniowo przechodzące w trochę ciemniejszy szary, z czterema paskami na dole. Buty nosi sportowe, nie ma ulubionej pary. Po prostu nosi zazwyczaj w ciemnych kolorach, zdarza się, że w jaśniejszych. Osobowość Damarion jest wykończony psychicznie. Ma głęboką depresję urojeniową. Nie ufa ludziom, w końcu jak można ufać temu, kto mu zniszczył życie? Zerwał kontakt z rodziną, nie licząc rodziców. Zaczął wrzucać wszystkich ludzi do jednego worka. Jest zimny, oschły, obłąkany. Dużo osób uważało, że jest dziwny, odpychający, a nawet straszny. W jego zachowaniu widać było zarówno dziecinność, jak i aspołeczność - trochę, jak by był w małym stopniu niedorozwinięty. Zostały mu jednak "resztki" dawnego charakteru - dalej marzył o tym, że kiedyś pozna kogoś, kto będzie inny od wszystkich ludzi, będzie miał do niego cierpliwość... Damarion zaczął sypiać przytulony do jak największej poduszki, próbując zastąpić tym swojego partnera/partnerkę. Oczywiście był naiwny i liczył, że ta osoba mu spadnie z nieba, a on od razu się zakocha, i nie będzie musiał nic robić. Podczas pierwszego kontaktu bardzo trudno z nim nawiązać kontakt, jeżeli chcesz się do niego zbliżyć, musisz być cierpliwy. Mężczyzna często się wydaje być po prostu wredny. Jest dziwny. Boi się związków, tym bardziej już nawet samej rozmowy o tematach seksualnych, co dopiero samych kontaktów. To przez to, że został oskarżony o molestowanie. Bardzo szybko przywiązuje się do zwierząt oraz przedmiotów. Z ludźmi gorzej. Jest mocno przywiązany do pluszowego wilka z trzema oczyma, którego uszył niedługo przed trafieniem do więzienia. Życiorys Narodził się w szpitalu Hiszpani. Jego ojciec to John Barrios, matka Harmony Barrios. Jako małe dziecko wykazywał wstręt do mocnej, głośnej i agresywnej muzyki, jak metal, rock. Zawsze, gdy słyszał gitarę elektryczną, zaczynał płakać. Przez to jego ojciec musiał przestać słuchać tej muzyki, a tak wyszło, że jego ojciec uwielbiał mocną muzykę. We wczesnym dzieciństwie Damarion był bardzo żywym i wesołym chłopcem. Większość dzieci z jego grupy przedszkolnej go lubiła, co jednak nie było niczym wyjątkowym, miał bardzo przyjazną grupę. Miał dobre relacje z rodzieństwem. Podstawówka również dobrze leciała. Jego charakter był dosyć miły, chociaż z czasem, gdy w jego życiu zaczęły się pojawiać przeszkody, na które trafia każdy z nas, zaczął trochę "przygasać", jednak radził sobie z tym bardzo dobrze, po prostu powoli przestał być kulą energii która skakała wszędzie dookoła, zaczął dorastać i robić się poważniejszy, bardziej wrażliwy i nawet trochę denerwujący, ponieważ nie lubił, gdy się ktoś z nim nie zgadzał, i reagował na to bardzo emocjonalnie. Nie miał problemów w nauce, poza matematyką i przedmiotami ścisłymi. Miał jednak w sobie duszę romantyka, która niestety mu się dobrze nie przydała... Jako starsze dziecko, zaczął wykazywać zainteresowanie starą gitarą akustyczną taty, na której zaczął grać. Gdy miał 13 lat, zaczęły się lekkie problemy. W jego życiu zaczęły się pojawiać osoby, które go szczerze nie lubiły. Wtedy też Damarion zaczął się robić przewrażliwiony na swoim punkcie. W wieku 15 lat zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że wszyscy często są przeciwko niego, bo gdy stał się przewrażliwiony, jego kontakty z innymi ucierpiały. Jednak mimo wszystko, funkcjonował nie aż tak źle. Dalej jednak był romantykiem, szukał swojej miłości, której niestety nie dostał... Od około 13 roku życia zaczął wykazywać zainteresowanie roślinami i tzw. "DIY""Do it yourself". Robił samodzielnie dużo ozdób i zabawek, zajmował się kwiatami i o nich czytał. Prawdziwe problemy zaczęły się, gdy miał 17 lat. Jedna osoba, która go szczerze nienawidziła, postanowiła zniszczyć mu życie. I udało jej się. Trafił do więzienia na długi (jak dla niego) czas kary za molestowanie seksualne, które oczywiście prawdą nie było. Pobyt w więzieniu zniszczył go całkowicie - nudne dni, okropne towarzystwo, bijatyki, paskudne jedzenie, praktycznie brak prywatności... Na dodatek tylko rodzice wierzyli w jego niewinność, jego reszta rodziny go odżuciła. Stracił do nich zaufanie. Po trzech latach tortur, wyszedł, kłamstwo wyszło na jaw, jednak spędził też dwa lata w szpitalu. Gdy był całkiem wolny, zaczął zawodówkę na ogrodnika. Po 3 latach, wreszcie został zatrudniony w bogatym domu. Nie zarabiał dużo, ale wystarczająco, aby się utrzymać. Rodzice pomogli mu kupić bardzo małe, ciasne, łatwe w utrzymaniu mieszkanie. Unikał dłuższych rozmów ze swoją szefową, ale jakoś wytrzymywał. Dostał też nową gitarę, od czasu do czasu na niej gra, robi to bardzo dobrze. Umiejętności i anty-umiejętności Umiejętności Ogrodnictwo Zdecydowanie jego talent. Z łatwością zapamiętuje nazwy i potrzeby kwiatów. Zdarza się, że potrafi samodzielnie ocenić pochodzenie kwiatu po samym wyglądzie. Uwielbia rośliny. One go nie ugryzą, nie wyzwą, nie zdradzą... Wszystko, co złego mogą mu zrobić, to zwiędnąć. Ale on stara się robić wszystko, by miały jak najdłuższe i najwspanialsze życie. Tak, jak niektórzy robią to z ludźmi bądź zwierzętami. DIY Dla niego to bardzo dobry sposób na spędzenie czasu. Lubi robić łapacze snów, ozdabiać miski, kubki, różne pierdoły. Uwielbia to robić. Zaczął się tym interesować w 12/13 roku życia. Od tamtego czasu zrobił tego tyle, że zaczął sprzedawać te najbardziej udane za niskie ceny na internecie z pomocą rodziców. Gra na gitarze akustycznej Drugi talent. Robi to od dawna. Miał w życiu tylko dwie gitary. Tą pierwszą musiał dużo razy naprawiać. Kocha grać na gitarze - nie za bardzo przy innych. Nie tak, że myśli, że mu to nie wychodzi - on jest świadom swojego talentu. Po prostu jest świadomy, że mimo tego nie wszystkim się jego twórczość może się podobać - nigdy nie miał nauczyciela poza ojcem i popełnia dużo błędów. Jednak mimo tego idzie mu świetnie. Komponowanie muzyki Mimo, że Damarion głównie gra melodie, które znajdzie na internecie bądź jakieś znane, ale potrafi tworzyć własne. Nie idzie mu to jakoś specjalnie dobrze, jednak jakoś idzie, i nie jest źle. Prawdopodobnie nie idzie mu to dobrze, bo nie ćwiczy i nie ma specjalnie pomysłów. Anty-umiejętności Informatyka Nawet informatyka, która w jego czasach była rozwinięta, idzie mu źle, on nigdy nie spędzał specjalnie dużo czasu w internecie, przy komputerze, jeżeli już to szukając materiałów/szablonów do aktywności poza internetem. Nie potrafi obsługiwać arkuszy kalkulacyjnych, programów tekstowych, zawsze musi szukać na internecie poradników by się w nich zorientować, bo szybko zapomina. Nawiązywanie kontaktów Jako dziecko nie miał z tym aż takich problemów... Oczywiście po całej tragedii z więzieniem zmieniło się to. Nie wie, jak zagadać, o czym gadać, jak podtrzymać temat... Poza tym, boi się odzywać. Bardzo nie lubi rozmawiać z ludźmi. Nie lubi też swojego własnego głosu. Gotowanie Nigdy nie za bardzo się uczył gotować. Jest to dla niego nudne, trudne, nieciekawe... Zazwyczaj je najłatwiejsze do przygotowania potrawy, jak jajecznica, omlet, naleśniki, o ile nie jeszcze łatwiej, czyli zupki chińskie, dania ekspresowe... Albo czasem całkowicie zawala sprawę i kupuje w pełni gotowe dania. Przypisy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie